Immortality
by endfyre
Summary: Historic-Vampire!AU! Levi is an innocent pulled into a hectic situation. Eren forcefully invites Levi into the world of myths, mystery and sinful things, which wasn't as bad as Levi originally thought. But then, something takes a turn for the worst, and it's a race against time. Rated M because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few quick notes!**

**So I'm totally glad I started writing this! Thanks for reading!**

_**OOC Levi and Eren!...sorta**_

_**Levi is like…17**_

_**Eren is like…immortal (but looks 17)**_

**Oh yeah, I want to apologize for grammatical errors. Since I don't have anyone proofreading my fics and I'm just kind of a one-man writing blob, I don't really check for mistakes and I just kinda post like...instantly after finishing. I know there were a few errors in "Not So Simple" and some others, so this time I'm sort of checking as I go along. Sorry!~**

Chapter One: Crossing Paths

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany – 1577<p>

"Are you leaving?" an old woman asked, her grey eyes shining in the sunlight of early morning. A light breeze made her shawl dance behind her as she glanced down at the stone streets, her bristle broom moving slowly in her hands.

Levi nodded, pulling on the strap of his leather bag, which was slung over his shoulder. He smoothed his pine green cloak absent mindedly.

"Yes. My father is sending me on another errand. I'll be back in a few weeks." Levi replied. He turned on his heel and he dug into his pocket, pulling a crinkled piece of paper out and passing it to the old woman. She smiled at him as she began to unravel it.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, reading the contents of the parchment.

Levi grinned. "Recipe for soup. My father wants to test it out for the inn. He was wondering your take on it."

The lady patted Levi on the side of his arm. "Then I'll give him his input. Where are you headed, Levi?"

"Naumburg. I'm picking something up for my father. He's gotten to the age where he won't be able to go back and forth anymore. I'm taking over."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Then you best be on your way."

Anxiety pooled into Levi's head as he abruptly spun around and strode down the streets. They were barely filled, only a few passing people so early in the morning. Knowing it would take at most five days to get there, he decided to leave early and travel most of the way. If he was lucky, he would be able to pick up a ride with the spare change he had made over the past few months.

His father was the local inn runner, keeping it open all hours of the day for weary travelers. But it required holding business strong, which, in turn, meant that every few months someone would have to make a trip to another inn in a different city and pay them. Levi would make a trade; payment to the local inns, and in turn, they would make sure nobody would shut down their business.

It was much like black market trading.

Levi's father had been making the trips for nearly twenty years, and by now, he was tired, unable to do so further. In turn, Levi took it up himself to do it.

Six hours into his journey, Levi took a break. He managed to hitch hike with a local merchant, but he had to drop off.

Eleven hours into his trip, Levi was a third of the way there. He was in the middle of a field on the edge of a forest when nightfall finally came and he was forced to stop and make camp for the night.

He piled sticks and created a small fire to keep him warm and to stave off the wild animals which lurked as he settled in to sleep. He would be leaving first sight of morning.

Eyes closed and flames crackling softly, Levi relaxed. He had made trips to cities before, but this was his longest by far – the first time he had to camp out – he had always been able to make it to the other destination by nightfall.

Steel blue eyes snapped open when he heard an audible crack of branch under foot. The way it snapped, the rustling of dead leaves instantly afterwards – it was definitely a human.

Levi scrambled to the opposite side of where the sound came from, reaching behind him to grab his hunting knife.

He was about to draw it when strong arms came from behind him and wrapped under his arms and up, their hands locking behind his head. Levi was lifted off the ground kicking and flailing.

Of _course_ it was thieves.

Two people emerged from the bushes in front of him, one holding a massive tree branch, the other with a knight's spear. He probably stole that, too.

Levi huffed and stopped squirming. His eyes followed every movement the two men made as they rummaged through his bags.

"What'sa lil' guy like you doin' out in the woods alone?" one asked as he tossed a piece of dried meat into the fire. It made a loud _pop_ when it came in contact with the flames and ashes flew into the air.

The other burglar walked close, raising his eyebrow as he laughed breathlessly. "You're kinda tiny, arnt'cha?" He waved the spear back and forth. Levi's eyes tracked the tip of the weapon like a cat stalked a mouse.

When the cold steel hit the center of his throat, he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his knife. The burly brute holding him noticed his increased anger and he tightened his hold, squeezing his arms and cutting off the circulation to his arms. Eventually, the knife slid from Levi's grasp and dropped to the muddy grass without a sound.

The man holding the spear snickered and sunk low as he sulked and made his way around the campfire in a threatening manner, as if to intimidate Levi.

"He's got nothin'." The one who was going through his stuff stopped and rose to his feet. "Absolutely nothin'."

Levi flinched when the spear was pointed at him again and he instinctively kicking, knocking the monstrous man behind him in the shins. He didn't seem to notice that much.

"Let's gut 'im and take everythin'. Gotta be worth somethin', right?" the spear burglar suggested.

The man behind him laughed loudly. "Fools…just stab the bastard." he spat, shifting slightly. The strain on his arms loosened and Levi took it as his opportunity. He slammed his head into the brute's nose, hearing a small snap. The man released him and Levi dropped to his feet, sweeping up his dagger and flipping it into a reverse grip, the blade pointed out towards the two standing men. They towered over Levi as they inched their way closer.

Without hesitation, Levi kicked into the air, knocking one in the side of his face. A tooth went flying as the man dropped to a useless heap on the ground. The other's determination faded as he dropped the spear he held and broke into a run, leaving his partners in crime behind. Levi growled and picked up his things. He shoved the stuff back into his bag and stomped his foot over the now dying, dull orange fire. It went out almost instantly.

"Pieces of shit," Levi mumbled, walking away while still glancing back at his attackers. He then ran straight into something.

His head snapped up and he gripped his knife harder as he came face to face with another person. At first, he thought them to be a part of the band of thieves, but he was dressed to nicely – good shoes, expensive coat and beautifully sewn shirt. His hair was done nicely and intense sea-green eyes stared deep into his own. It was almost hypnotizing.

When the stranger suddenly grabbed Levi's wrist, he gasped in surprise. His hands trembled and his dagger rattled in his grip, but he refused to let go of his weapon. The stranger placed his free hand on the back of Levi's head, his long fingers tangling with Levi's smooth black hair.

"Release the knife." the man spoke softly, his voice as smooth as chocolate. It was absolutely mesmerizing, and Levi felt his strength wavering as he stared into that man's eyes. The hold on his weapon was faltering, but he quickly snapped out of the trance and attempted to wriggle free.

The stranger pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "Tsk. That's not gonna work." At first, Levi thought he was taunting him. But the iron like grip on his wrist turned painful as he heard something shatter and Levi screamed in agony as he felt the bones in his wrist being rearranged painfully. He instantly dropped the dagger.

His knees buckled as he felt himself sliding to the grass, but he was simply raised back to his shaking feet as the stranger's hand trailed down to his lower back. The cold hand came back and was resting on the back of his neck, like ice against his skin. He felt no warmth to the man's touch.

The stranger leaned forward and rested his head on the crook of Levi's neck, breathing in his scent, ignoring the whines of pain that Levi gasped out. "You smell nice," the man whispered. Levi shivered and felt himself seize up, his body going rigid.

The green-eyed man giggled and pulled away. "My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you. My name is Eren."

Levi gulped when Eren leaned extremely close to his face; close enough that their noses were touching. Everything went still for a moment when Levi held his breath, waiting for Eren to pull away.

He didn't.

Instead, Eren moved to his right. His hand gently pushed Levi's head to the left, exposing his neck involuntarily.

"What are your thoughts on immortality?" Eren hummed, his voice low and dangerous. Levi swallowed harshly.

"Only cowards are immortal," Levi began, making sure his words were as hateful as a poison vendetta. "It proves their fear and weakness – death. I do not fear death."

Eren's eyes flickered over to Levi's, and for a split second, Levi was sure he was going to be killed. Instead, the corners of Eren's lips curled. Baby fangs glistened. Levi's heart slammed against his ribs and his eyes widened.

"Is that so…" Eren trailed off, licking his lips slowly. When he smiled, Levi noticed that his teeth, only the four sharp ones, were much larger than a normal human. He could feel his blood run cold as Eren fiercely grab a fistful of Levi's hair and jerk his head further to the left, enough that it was uncomfortable. The tips of his fangs brushed against Levi's skin and the smaller whimpered.

Levi watched in horror as Eren gave him one last glance before sinking his teeth into the warm skin of Levi's neck. Levi bit down on his lip to stifle another scream, but Eren was thoroughly enjoying himself. The taste of Levi's blood sliding down his throat made him pull the small man closer to him. Eren straightened his posture and bit down harder. Levi struggled to stand upright, straining to stand on his toes while he felt the life practically draining from him. His breaths became more shallow and his eyes fluttered close. He felt light headed, like he was floating, suspended in air.

He barely registered the demon pulling his fangs from his neck. All supports left him as Eren released him and he dropped to the ground, his half-lidded gaze on Eren unwavering. Eren hovered over him before kneeling down next to him. He watched, barely conscious, as Eren slit his own wrist and brought it to Levi's lips.

No matter how badly he wanted to turn away, Levi was frozen in place. He cringed slightly at the sharp coppery tang. But he didn't taste it for long before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: VAMPIRES! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Two: Welcome to the New World

* * *

><p>Levi woke to the sound of rain. It sounded like a soft patter echoing through stone halls. His vision was hazy and it took a few sluggish blinks to clear the fog. Once he could see clearly, however, everything came rushing back to him when he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room.<p>

He sat upright from where he lay on a plush red couch. The room he was in was massive, stretching long on all sides, a fireplace nearby him but no flames were ignited. His whole body was weak, his limbs like lead. Holding his head in his hands, he groaned at the throbbing headache which ripped throughout his skull, pounding rhythmically.

A slight shock ran through him when he realized all his stuff – his bag, his food, his _weapons_ – were missing. Even his jacket and shoes were gone. All he had was a dirt-stained button up shirt, his black pants, which were reluctantly ripped, and his wits. Not enough to escape. _Damn it_.

"Awake, are we?" Levi snapped his head in the direction of Eren's voice.

Eren…the bastard who bit him…

…bit him?

Levi gasped as he slapped his hand to his neck, his fingers tracing over two small holes. They weren't scabbed over like he'd expected…but then again…there was no need to block blood when there was none there. He felt for his pulse but it was missing.

When Levi glanced up once more, Eren was still sitting in a chair near the fireplace, his long legs crossed and hands folded in front of him.

"Damn you." Levi hissed, rising to his feet-

-and collapsing to his hands and knees. He slammed his fist on the ground in a fit of rage, wanting nothing more than to stand and confront his enemy eye to eye. Instead, he looked pathetic and useless.

Eren sighed. "You're body's getting used to functioning with no need for air, blood or any kind of sustenance. You're headache, is because you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." He clapped his hands together and stood up swiftly. "My apologies, I should have caught you."

It made Levi sick when he realized it was all a game to Eren – toying with human lives and changing everything they are within a second – it was a joke to him.

Eren knelt over and grabbed Levi by his upper arm, hauling him to his feet with no effort what-so-ever. Levi refused to drop again, so he straightened himself and yanked out of Eren's hold on him.

He staggered back for a moment, but overall, he was still standing.

"You've ruined everything!" Levi shouted at Eren, who didn't seemed surprised at all at Levi's sudden outburst. "I can't go home anymore! I can't do _anything_ anymore!"

Eren grinned. "You're not ruined. I've given you a _rebirth_. A new chance to live a whole new life." He brought his hands up and shrugged matter-of-factly. "Besides, being a vampire isn't like all those fairy tales that you read about."

Levi felt a wave of dizziness and, dropping his resolve, he collapsed.

Only, before he could hit the floorboards once again, this time, Eren _did_ catch him, holding him gently by the hands and pulling him close. _Too_ close.

"And it's always better to share that life with someone." Eren growled, his eyes watching the storm of emotions rage on in Levi's eyes. A mix of anger and hatred, but excitement, and confusion, fear. Everything a person could feel…Levi was feeling it.

But it all shattered when Eren kissed him, his hands on Levi's back as he brought them chest to chest. Levi instantly broke the contact by slamming his bare foot on Eren's shoe, heel to the toes. When Eren released him, almost playfully, Levi made a break for the doors.

His hand grasped the cold brass doorknob and he threw it open, rushing down a long hallway, doors popping up on either side of him. When he glanced behind him, Eren was still standing in the same position in the other room, watching as Levi ran, a disheartened look on his face.

Levi paid no attention as he rounded a corner and narrowly avoided running into someone. He turned sharply as the person appeared out of nowhere, but he didn't get far before he felt a sharp pain in his back, just below his shoulder blade. His cry was silent, but his eyes showed the fear.

He was _stabbed_.

His eyes stared at the man who did it. Seemingly innocent, wearing nothing more than a butler's outfit and a tray of food in his hands. But the steak knife was not with the other silver wear,

it was imbedded in Levi's back.

He scrambled to pull it out, slamming against the wall and sliding to the ground, not breaking eye contact with the butler. His cold black eyes were only mocking him, like Levi's wound was nothing more than a paper cut.

Eren came strolling down the hallway and he nodded to the butler. "Thankyou, Vance. You were helpful." With ease, Eren grabbed Levi by his waist and slung his small body over his shoulder. Levi began to kick and beat his fists into Eren's back when it hit him – the knife may have hurt…a lot…but he wasn't growing weaker. He didn't feel blood seeping out of him.

He felt nothing but the pain of the wound.

Reality slapped him hard in the face.

He _really was_ immortal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My internet was down, so this chapter has been done for about two days. I apologize for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SUCH TRASH! I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED BUT I JUST…**

…**fuck. I'm SO sorry. Just, get used to me updating REALLY late. I'm so bad about this…**

Chapter Three: Masquerade

* * *

><p>Levi was thrown backward onto the sofa he had woken up on. The knife in his back dug in further and he yelped like a wounded animal. Eren simply rolled his eyes, grabbing Levi by the front of his shirt and jerking him forward again. Without hesitation, the knife was torn from Levi's back and tossed onto a nearby side table. Levi bolted upright and reached behind him to feel the wound, but it had already stitch together.<p>

"What is this?" Levi gawked, lowering his hands to his sides as he stared Eren in the eyes.

Eren shrugged. "Just…normalcy. For me, it is. For you," He leaned close. "it's a new beginning."

Levi shook his head. "But I don't want this! I never wanted this!"

"Too bad." Eren shrugged, clapping his hands together absent mindedly while he sat down in his desk chair. "It's a pretty nice addition. Never dying, never needing food, it's perfect. Think about it; humans are controlled by the time of day. But no more, time is limitless, everything is under your control."

Levi bit his lip. What Eren was saying was true. He could do anything; everything he wanted to do in his life was now possible.

"We're the top of the food chain," Eren announced, leaning back in the chair. "Every living thing follows our rule."

At first, Levi didn't believe what he had told him. Every living thing…followed Vampires? It all revolved around them? Impossible.

"I don't believe you." Levi blurted out, slamming his foot to the ground. His confidence was unwavering, and that made Eren smile.

"No?"

"Not at all."

The two were at a stand still, Eren grinning at Levi, and Levi glaring at Eren. Neither broke contact. Instead, the butler, Vince, had entered the room, snapping the pent up tension like a twig.

"My lord, there's a Jean Kirstein in the foyer for you, sir." the old man paused. "He wishes to give you a letter of invitation."

Eren peeked at Vince over Levi's head. "Invitation?"

"Sir, a party invitation to a masquerade." Vince confirmed.

Eren smiled big, jumping around Levi and out the doors past his butler. Levi was left in the room alone after Vince followed after Eren.

Silence befell the room. He glanced awkwardly around, reading the titles of the books that ran along the spine, bookshelves scattered everywhere. They all seemed normal; cook books, recreational books, everything that a vampire _wouldn't _have. Or maybe they would? It's not like there's a _guide_ on how to drink blood or how to lurk in the darkness…

Eren quickly returned, a rolled piece of paper in his hand. He tossed it to Levi, who fumbled to catch it, and Eren leapt over his desk and landed gracefully in his chair.

"So, you want to go to a masquerade party?" Eren asked. Levi had begun to read the invitation when the question caught him by surprise. He looked over at Eren in concern.

"Of course not! There's no way I'd go with a complete stranger!" he protested, throwing the invitation back at Eren.

The brunette managed to flip head first over his desk with one hand on its surface, landing ceremoniously on his feet in front of Levi. He straightened his clothes out and stood patiently, as if waiting for a praise.

"I'm not going with you." Levi snapped. "I was just _kidnapped_, and now _you're_ asking _me_ if I want to go somewhere with you?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, more or less…" He grinned and his voice dropped. "…besides, we're not strangers, not anymore. We've shared something special – a bond between vampire and turned."

Levi felt his face grow warm. He jerked his head to the side, ignoring eye contact.

Eren sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I'll make a deal with you…go with me to this masquerade party, and I won't hold you anymore."

The statement caught Levi's attention. He eyed Eren with distrust. "I can leave?" he confirmed.

Eren nodded once again. "Yes, you will be free to leave if you wish."

Levi didn't think twice. "Then lead the way…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM TRAAAAASH! I **_**PROMISE**_** I will update tomorrow. It's been busy for me lately…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm trash…but I'm back in the swing of things.**

**My greatest apologies, you are all so patient! Now that I'm back in school and getting into my normal routine again, I can now start updating better…hopefully.**

**Tack så mycket, mina vänner. 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: A Humorous Dance<p>

The mansion was massive. When Eren and Levi pulled up in front of the staircase in their carriage, Levi couldn't help but gape and stare. The building was three stories tall, bright lights illuminating the front yard of the huge manor. He could hear the fast-paced but relatively peaceful instrumental music from where he sat.

"Ready?" Eren asked, although it didn't sound much like a question.

Levi nodded and grabbed his mask, pulling it over his head and setting it into place. It was a simple, black and white marble-pattered mask that covered half his face. No feathers or beads or fancy looks to it.

Eren's, however, was charcoal black like coal and it glistened like diamonds when light hit it – carved golden leaves framed the edges. Both of their outfits matched their visors, and Eren carried a cane carved from dark wood.

Hopping out of the carriage, Eren held out his hand for Levi, but the smaller didn't take it. He was too lost in the moment. Eren looped his arm leisurely around Levi's and the two walked in.

The ballroom was swimming with energy; dancing figures moved in unison, a dance that all knew. Outliers were standing closer to the walls, watching and commenting to the people next to them with drinks in their hands, goblets of silver filled to the brim with red wine.

A man, not much taller than Eren, approached the two, a mistress on either side of him. His hair was oddly colored in two different shades, and his mask was dark like his eyes. "Eren! You were able to make it!" he cheered. The man suddenly glared at one of the ladies and the two girls swiftly scurried away. Eren smiled.

"Of course, Jean. What do you take me for?"

Levi felt uncomfortable, standing awkwardly while the two men got reacquainted. He barely knew one of them, and the other was a complete stranger.

Then, Eren draped his arm across Levi's shoulders. "This, is Levi." he introduced, clapping Levi lightly on the shoulder, as if he was signaling him to say something.

Words froze in Levi's mouth and he struggled to even think clearly.

Jean laughed. "Seems as if someone has a bit of stage fright." Jean leaned forward and Levi inhaled, cheeks turning red. Jean, as soon as he got close, pulled away and faced Eren.

"So you _did_ turn him." The lighthearted man Levi saw only moments ago had now vanished, turned dark and serious. "It _is_ against _her_ laws."

Eren shrugged. "I was hungry. He was there."

Instantaneously, Levi wanted to run. Eren talked of him as if he was a _meal_, a measly little being he picked up on the side streets. Nothing more than trash.

Maybe he was?

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Eren pulled Levi close to his side. "We'll be enjoying ourselves now."

The two began to walk away from the host, when Jean called back at them. "You can't dance! You'd be a laughing stock, Jaeger! Men do not dance with one another! So drink away your pathetic existence, Eren! I'll kick you out of the damn house!"

They gained a few stares from Jean's outburst, but otherwise, their presence seemed to go unnoticed. While Eren gulped down cups and cups of wine while leaning against the same wall he had been for half an hour, Levi stared down at his half-full glass – he hadn't drank a single drop of it. The ruby-red liquid sloshed on the sides of the goblet, threatening to trickle out and jump over the edges.

"Aren't you drinking?" Eren asked. He wasn't fazed at all by the alcohol. "You know, you can't get drunk. Not really, at least."

Levi glanced up at him, curiosity taking over. "Will I taste anything?"

Eren nodded. "Taste, yes. You taste food, you taste wine, but it doesn't do anything for you. Blood is your need, not grains or vegetables or water." He paused, pursing his lips while staring out at the dancing crowd. He tapped his pinky against the wine glass. "Well, it sure as hell does wonders for your taste buds, though." He downed the rest of the drink and slammed it on the table next to him.

Without hesitation, he grabbed Levi's hand. Levi quickly put down his drink before he was swung around and faced Eren, wide eyed and holding his breath. Eren's hand gripped his own while the other was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer than he would have liked.

"W-What are you doing?" Levi squeaked. He quickly began to move at the same pace as Eren, their feet moving together, although Levi stumbled every once in a while – Eren's strides were too long for him to keep up.

Eren smiled. "I'm proving a point to our host, of course!" he chirped.

The pair moved towards the center of the ballroom floor, stares and glares of disgust beaming at them.

"We're being watched…" Levi whispered, gulping.

Eren chuckled. "Of course we are. As Jean said, men are not to dance with one another. Maybe it will be the turn of the century?"

Levi was more calm, despite the muttering and hate-filled squabbling that filled the massive room. Eren didn't care – he was obviously focused on Jean, his eyes fixed on him as the host fumed from across the room.

It was understandable – it was a curse against _God_. Or so it was said…

…but as Eren put it; "we're not with God, not since the day we were turned, we're beasts of the underworld now…"

Levi allowed himself to move freely as Eren led the dance. The music continued and dancers swayed despite the awkwardness. But for once since his crazed adventure, Levi was enjoying himself.

Eren must have noticed, because now they were eye to eye, chest to chest, toe to toe, moving as if they were one, spinning and gliding. Levi couldn't help but be taken away by Eren's beautiful eyes, like the bright sea after a dark storm, something so pure and so unique in such trivial times.

When the music stopped, everyone went silent. Jean marched across the floor and Eren released Levi from his hold.

Suddenly, Eren was punched in the face, staggering backward and hitting the ground as Jean growled. Levi backed away, eyes fixed on Eren as he wiped away a thin trail of blood with the back of his hand. The two men were staring each other down with such hatred, Levi could practically _feel_ it clambering up his spine, sending shivers wracking throughout his body.

"W-what…" Levi swallowed his words, keeping himself silent. Whispers began to rise.

"How dare you!" Jean finally shouted. Men with broad shoulders and big hands flooded the floor, rushing around Eren and Levi. Jean's bodyguards. "How dare you plague us with your _disgraceful actions_!" he shouted.

A quietness fell over the manor, before Jean screamed with frustration. "Everyone out! _NOW!_"

People flooded out left and right, and within a few minutes, the entire hall was empty except for Eren, Levi, Jean and his guards.

Then, unexpectedly, Eren began to laugh. Jean did as well and he multi-haired man held out his hand. Eren gratefully took it and was hauled up to his feet once more.

Levi was at a loss, completely perplexed. Eren noticed and sighed.

"Jean and I meant for all of this to happen. He gave me the signal that the party was becoming a bore, so I decided to take the liberty of ending it with a bang, so to speak."

Jean nodded. "We do this quite often. That's why people always attend, they want to see what kind of crazy ending we'll have next."

Levi rolled his eyes, his whole posture sagging with despondency. "You mean to tell me…you've been conning me since we got here? Both of you have?"

Jean shrugged. "Not exactly. Eren really did want to dance with you. And what better opportunity than this?"

"You stole the words from me, Jean Kirstein!"

The three boys spun around, looking up at the balcony above. A woman was leaning against the railing, her black her flowing, red scarf matching her silky crimson dress. She was glaring at Levi.

"And who's that?" she inquired, tapping her foot. The sound echoed through the empty ballroom hall.

Eren pulled off his mask, as did Jean. Levi followed suit, not wanting to be the only 0ne with a silly mask on.

"Levi." Eren answered. The woman folded her arms, her eye twitching. Levi could see it from there.

"An illegal vampire?"

Jean swallowed and backed away. "I warned him…" he mumbled. Eren gaped at Jean, who was backing down instantly. "…I don't want any part of this…"

Eren straightened his posture.

"I see…" The woman vaulted over the railing and landed with a thud, perfectly standing still, her high heels still in tact. Within the blink of an eye, she was directly in front of Levi, grabbing him by the chin so he was forced to look at her cold eyes. Fear gripped at him.

"…allow me to fix that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no words for how UTTERLY PATHETIC I AM WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the support!**

**I've been sick lately (because I was stupid enough to go to the bus stop and wait for ten minutes with only a pathetic thin coat when it was like 5 degrees F) and so I haven't written yet. But I thought I would write two chapters today and post them both.**

Chapter Five: Destroy and Conquer

* * *

><p>Levi jerked back; a reflexive reaction. However, it was short lived when he was slammed to the ground. Pain lanced up his neck when he realized that the woman had bitten him, sinking her fangs deep over the two holes that Eren had made only a day before.<p>

He screamed and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, but he couldn't pry her off. She was thrown off by Eren, who towered over him. The red woman skidded to a stop only a few meters away, licking a black substance from her lips.

"That wasn't nice…Eren…"

"You're one to talk, Mikasa…"

Levi then realized that he was bleeding black blood. How? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't even move.

Eren began to explain, luckily. "She's a Maid. Don't be fooled by the name. She's a higher-up vampire with the ability to kill by draining souls in the form of a liquid. She _drinks_ souls, like we drink blood."

Levi clapped his hand to his neck, frantically trying to stop – what Eren had called his soul – from pooling out of him.

"Don't worry. It takes a while for you to die like that. And you'll stop bleeding eventually. But you definitely don't want to keep this leech on you for too long."

Mikasa rushed at Eren, fangs bared and hands outstretched. "What did you call me!" she shrieked. Eren sidestepped and she breezed past him.

"Luckily, she's one of the inexperienced ones. She can't fight worth a damn because she's only a few years old. Not nearly old enough to have fighting expertise like me."

The woman jumped at him again and Eren pinned her down beneath him. "Just hear me out, will you!" Eren shouted. Mikasa struggled, but she eventually calmed down enough for Eren to get off of her.

"Now…listen to me…" he began, holding up his hands while standing between her and Levi. "I turned him. Yes. I know that. It was a bad move. Yes. I understand that. But we're a dying breed, Mikasa! We need to populate. And sure, it's nice to have pureblooded vampires, but why not some turned ones, yeah?"

Mikasa didn't look interested at all. She cracked her neck and 'tsked' at him. Eren threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. He then dropped down next to Levi and threw him over his shoulder–

–again.

"Now, we'll be taking our leave." Eren sneered at Jean as he walked by. Mikasa rose to her feet but didn't come after them.

"Jaeger! I'm telling Smith!" she threatened. Eren waved her off. He truly didn't give a shit.

As Eren and Levi got back to Eren's mansion, the ride was long and uncomfortable. Levi could hardly move, apparently his "soul needed to recover some" so it left him a bit paralyzed. He was placed awkwardly on the seat at first, but then it got even _more_ annoying and weird when Eren noted he was unhappy and decided to sit next to him, having Levi's head on Eren's lap for the rest of the way, all the while being unable to move.

Levi was placed in Eren's bed, the soft feather pillows and silk-like sheets making him tired. "This is bullshit…" he mumbled, now able to move his body enough to prop himself up on his elbows.

Eren pursed his lips. "It could have been worse."

"What could be worse than this?" Levi snapped.

"You could be dead." Eren grinned. He knew that thought had scared Levi – the thought of dying while being a "damned" being.

Levi turned his head away. "Shut up."

Eren sat down on the edge of the bed, a distance far away from Levi, as if he was uncomfortable being around him all of the sudden. There was a silence that made Levi cringe and fidget with the sheets.

"How do you like this life, so far?" Eren asked, breaking the quietness. "You've only been immortal for a day or so, and already, you've almost been killed." The brunette looked down at the ground, eyes hidden under his ruffled hair.

Levi felt a bit bad for Eren. Sure, he made him a vampire without him knowing, kissed him _multiple_ times without permission, and made him downright mad and furious, but it seemed like Eren still cared about him.

"It's not that bad…" Levi mumbled. Eren must have been expecting a different response, because he glanced up at Levi, shocked, and smiled.

"Really?"

Levi shrugged. "I guess."

Eren crawled across the bed, closing the gap between them, and got extremely close. Levi tensed slightly, but the closeness didn't really bother him this time.

"You're too close." he informed Eren, speaking in a dull tone, but Eren didn't seem to care in the slightest. Levi thought thanks to him for not backing away.

"You have a thing about people touching you, eh?" Eren inquired, pressing his forehead to Levi's. "Want me to ask permission every time?"

Levi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. For some reason, him being close this time didn't make him uneasy or frustrated like it had every time before.

"Not exactly." Levi sighed, opening his eyes again.

Eren played along. "May I kiss you?" he asked Levi. The smaller didn't answer, but instead leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Levi may have made the first move, but Eren took over, running his hands through soft inky black hair, the other hand cupping Levi's cheek as he pushed them closer together.

The heat was almost unbearable, making Levi feel jittery, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his hands trembling slightly. Eren's touch, however delicate it may have been, felt stronger and more passionate. Before, Levi's mind was racing, but now, it felt hazy and clouded.

His hand wrapped around Eren's neck as the brunette's hand snaked under the hem of Levi's shirt ad slithered up, his hand hot against Levi's flushed skin.

The door to the bedroom squeaked open, and Eren broke off the kiss, turning to face who it was. Vance, the butler, was standing in the shadows of the doorway. His expression was blank as ever.

Eren faced Levi. "Excuse me." he said, raising from where he was on the bed. He walked across the room and exited the bedroom, leaving Levi alone.

He felt dizzy and hot, like air was scarce to him. His hands were shaking and his cheeks burning. Hair messy and eyes glossy, he took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

Levi leaned back against the pillows and curled in on himself. He welcomed sleep, feeling more at home than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviewing and reading! Like, I don't know if everyone feels this way, but when I get positive reviews, it motivates me to write. So thankyou for liking this! :)**

**O.O I think I may or may not have to change this to rated M because god damn Ereri...**

**Oh yeah, the butler's name; it may switch between Vince and Vance because I'm too fucking lazy to fix my corrections. So, just saying, don't be like "who's Vince/Vance" when reading. They're the same person lol xD ****My apologies for my laziness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! 3**

**Time for a little plot and twist, eh?**

Chapter Six: Presented Problems

* * *

><p>Levi woke up cold. <em>Freezing.<em> The room felt like a palace in the middle of the arctic and the sheets were stiff – coated with _literal_ snow. Frost fell between the folds of the blankets and the wrinkles of his clothes. His hair was stiff and glistened with frozen ice clinging to his bangs, eyelashes fluttering with snow-frosted tips.

He could see his breath, coming out as small puff clouds. The room was layered in thick sheets of ice that looked like glass, reflecting every angle and dark corner of the bedroom.

Eren was nowhere to be found. He was alone, shivering.

Despite it not being his best choice, Levi pulled himself from under the covers and his bare feet touched the slick ice. He nearly slipped but he grabbed onto the bedpost just in time.

"W-What?" he whispered, glancing around the room. The chandelier above him had icicles hanging from the rims and round metallic base – the light of the candles, still burning, creating beautiful shadows climbing up the walls.

He strode over to the door, turning the struggling doorknob and shoving it open. The halls, as well, were coaxed with shimmering glaze. Before, he felt as if he were going to fall, but now, he walked with confidence and the ice was like walking on stone, sturdy beneath his feet.

He made his way into the main hall and he reached the grand staircase leading to the first floor. "Eren?" he called, quietly, but his voice echoed like he was in a cave. "Vance?"

There was no response. The stillness was almost painful and the static silence made him shiver and rub his ears.

He took a step forward, but instantly the staircase came crumbling, and like his feet were coals, the ice melted, water swarming around his ankle and soon enough it completely pulled him under, submerging him underwater. He wasn't in the house anymore – he figured that out. He was in an ocean, the waves gently rocking him, side to side, the distorted bright-white moon shining above the water like a beacon.

He could breathe, surprisingly. Or perhaps it wasn't. After all, he was undead.

Nonetheless, Levi began to swim upward. His fingers skimmed the surface, but as soon as his hand popped above the water, the world seemed to flip upside down and he fell forward along with the water.

He fell flat on his stomach and rain poured around him, blinding him temporarily in the pitch-black darkness of the night. He could see the edge of a forest in front of him, and the flickering of candlelight nearby.

"Levi!"

_Eren…_ Levi propped himself up on his elbows, but he found it difficult to focus and sit upright.

Eren dropped to his side, wearing his nightclothes, his hair ruffled and his voice raspy as if he just woke up. His touch was warm as he gently grabbed Levi's shoulder and pulled him onto his knees, hugging him tightly.

"Where were you going?" Eren asked, urgent for an answer, his eyes pleading as soon as he pulled away.

Levi was at a loss for words. Even though he didn't have a heartbeat or blood, he could still feel the cold stinging at his skin and the itch of the grass. Shivering and shaking, Levi just looked down, unsure of what to say.

Vance was looming above them, his hand outstretched. Eren took it, hauling Levi to his unsteady feet.

"My lord," Vance gestured towards his mansion. "We should go back inside, sir."

The three wandered back inside, Levi's head still buzzing with questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter, yes. Unfortunately.**

**If you haven't guess, I will tell you. It's midterms and finals week, and LEMME TELL YOU I AM SO STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**Whatever. Writing this calms me down.**

**This chapter was mainly to introduce and focus on what's going to happen to/with Levi for the rest of the series. **

**You know, at first I was like;**

"**I'm gonna write some shitty Ereri."**

**but then I was like;**

"**Nah son, I'm a writer. Bitch let this Ereri have a fucking plot within the plot."**

**So…here we are. :)**

**You will have a plot-within-a-plot Ereri…this is gun b gud!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No comment. Just read! :)**

Chapter Seven: The 'I' in 'Lie'

* * *

><p>He still couldn't feel his toes.<p>

Levi clenched and unclenched fists, squeezing his hands tightly until he felt the sharp sting of his fingernails breaking the skin. His hair was now mildly damp but still dripping every now and again like a ticking clock, drops pitter-pattering against the wood floor like the rain did against the class windows.

He pulled the blanket wrapped around his shoulders tighter around his thin, shaking frame and buried his face in the fuzzy wool material. Eren was talking to Jean only a few feet away, and Mikasa as well. He had invited them over (not really, he more-or-less forced them to come over with a threat) after the 'incident' Levi experienced.

Eren had explained it as this;

One minute, the two were sleeping soundly in Eren's bed, and the next moment, Levi was getting to his feet and he walked out the door. Eren had assumed he was going to use the restroom, but when Levi didn't return after ten minutes, Eren got worried and went to search – which is when he found the front door wide open and Levi laying on the grass nearby looking like he was just punched in the stomach.

Apparently vampires didn't sleepwalk…

Levi listened to the dull whispers of the trio as the snipped and bickered back and forth to each other. The sounds reverberated in his skull and forced his formerly dim headache into a god damn parade of pain, enough to make his eyes hurt and his ears ring.

Eren walked over to him and knelt down in front of where he sat on the sofa. For a moment, Levi was zoned out, staring at the wall ahead of him, but his eyes trailed down sluggishly until he met Eren's. The dark circles under his eyes and his pale, clammy skin made him truly look dead.

"Levi? What happened?" Eren asked. Mikasa and Jean were now sitting down on either side of the sofa, clearly more intrigued and curious than worried and concerned like Eren was.

When did they get there, anyway?

"It was cold." Levi mumbled. The color in his once beautiful grey-blue irises had now faded to a murky color like pond-scum. "There was ice…and I walked out into the hall. You were gone…" He paused as his vision began to fade, but he quickly snapped himself back into reality. "…you…you weren't there…and…the stairs fell and I was in water. I could breathe…but I thought it was…because…I'm dead…and…" His words began to slur together and he closed his eyes. "…I fell…up…and…then I was…here…"

His head fell to the side and his breathing evened out – he was asleep.

Eren sighed and hung his head, scratching furiously at his hair for a moment, before he rose and picked up Levi like a child, the raven's head resting on Eren's shoulder. Eren brought them to the bed and laid him down.

"So it was a dream?" Jean wondered aloud, looking to Mikasa and Eren for their opinions.

Mikasa shrugged. "I should have just killed him when I had the chance…he's become a nuisance."

Eren gave her a wild look, one daring her to repeat herself.

She didn't.

There was a light knock at the door.

Eren didn't even get halfway across the room when the person invited themselves in. A tall man, his blonde hair cropped neatly and slicked to one side, beating blue eyes like the sea looking over at Eren with amusement. His gaze traveled down to Levi, then back at Eren. The man's thick eyebrows raised, as if he was intrigued.

"So that's the Levi I've heard so much of…" The man spoke loudly, with confidence and a strength that seemed to create a barrier of power around him. He didn't seem like the person one would want to get angry. "…he's pretty small…but then again, you've always liked the small ones, haven't you," His eyes flickered up to meet Eren's, but the brunette was looking at his feet. "Eren Jaeger." Whether he was finishing his sentence or simply trying out Eren's name to taunt him, Eren didn't know, but either way, it made him extremely uncomfortable when the Duke spoke to him directly.

"Sir…" Eren's mind wandered, and the forming of words failed pathetically. He snapped his mouth shut.

Mikasa rose from her seat and bowed. "Duke Smith. It's good to see you, sir."

Erwin Smith, the Vampire Duke of Germany and Italy alike, nodded.

"Please, I've asked you before, and I'll ask _all of you_ again, call me Erwin." A portion of the sentence was aimed at Eren, like a subtle threat.

Erwin crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "What's with you, Eren? You're always picking up the little ones. Doesn't matter the hair or eye color, as long as their shorter than you, am I right?"

It was a game to Erwin. Ever since Eren had fallen head-over-heels for Erwin's nephew, Armin Arlert, everything went to shit. Unfortunately, Eren was also the reason that Erwin's nephew, Armin Arlert, was killed…

Eren didn't answer. He kept his mouth shut and gaze glued on Erwin, making sure he didn't make a move to kill Levi in his sleep.

Erwin sometimes did that.

"What's happened to him?" Jean spoke up, asking the question on all of their minds. Erwin circled around the bed and placed a giant hand on Levi's head, brushing the near-dry hair out of the way of his closed eyes.

"He's in Trance…" Erwin sighed. "…there's no stopping it."

Eren's jaw dropped.

_Trance_. A legendary illness that those who were once-human-turned-vampire magically get. It was a rarity for turned vampires to be created, so nobody actually knew if Trance was real.

It was said that some fall victim within a week. Others take months. Sometimes, it takes _years_ for the illness to develop. But in all cases, rather they were false or real, the turned vampire died a week after presenting the first symptom – sleepwalking nightmares.

Vampires, naturally, were not supposed to dream. They would have visions of their lives, but they wouldn't actually _dream_.

Dreaming was a sign that Trance was beginning – a process where the human part of them attempts to take over, and the vampire side becomes violent, malevolent and dangerous, either to themselves or others. Either way, it resulted in a bloody, horrible death.

Eren felt like he was going to drop to his knees.

_Trance…_

Of course it was Trance...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty plot-y? Right? Nah? Maybe? Whatever. Just because Levi is potentially dying from some really bad vampire illness doESN'T MEAN THERE WON'T BE ANY ERERI! NO WORRIES! THIS WILL BE ERERI!**

**I need help tho…should this be rated M or not…I don't even know…fuck me…**

**I'm gonna do it.**

**And now, I must retire for lIKE A FUCKING WEEK because I gotta study for all these midterms...sorry...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just failed my Algebra 2 midterm. I wanna eat chocolate and watch Constantine tonight, and write a LOT of Ereri.**

**That last thing's a good thing for you guys. xD**

Chapter Eight: Good for the Bad

* * *

><p>Erwin smirked at Eren, his tall, casual stature and glaring eyes speaking words. He was enjoying the fear that Eren was drowning in.<p>

"It's pathetic, really…" he started, standing up straight as he flattened out his waistcoat. "…most would succumb to the disease after a week, not after two days. I would think you would find someone stronger. Absolutely embarrassing, I say." Erwin watched as Eren gritted his teeth, biting on the words to make sure none slipped past his lips.

He couldn't talk down to the Duke. If he did, he would _definitely_ be killed.

So Eren took the criticism and hatred that dripped off of every one of Erwin's words, letting the poison sink into his skin and taint his world black.

He wanted to scream.

"Although, maybe the human race has just become weaker over the years. Not as strong as they were in the single digit centuries. Some don't have the balls of brass like they used to back in the Crusades." Erwin walked to the door, taking up the entire doorway. "Do you remember those days, Eren?"

Silence.

"Back when humans were much stronger. Much more stable. They were the peak of the world. Hell, they created us back then."

Utter silence.

Nobody spoke a word. Mikasa and Jean stood off to the side, out of the way of the Duke's disgusting subtle hate speech.

But soon enough, the quiet was too much, and Erwin left without even saying a goodbye. Eren rushed over to the door and shut it closed as soon as Erwin was down the hall.

It slammed loudly, making Jean jump and Mikasa flinch.

"Who invited him over?" Eren snapped. Mikasa stiffened and Jean avoided eye contact. Eren continued, taking in deep breaths. "He _HATES_ me! I mean, it's not like _any_ Duke likes me, but _Erwin Smith_?"

He turned to Mikasa. Her face showed no regret or remorse.

"So it was you." Eren sighed heavily, throwing his arms up and jerking his head forward, waiting for her to clarify.

She nodded. "I thought it would be best." she said strongly. Eren scratched the back of his head. "He is the most knowledgeable about these things, Eren. You know that."

Eren raised a fist, and he wanted so badly to hit something, but he refrained as the clenched fist lessened and he jabbed his finger at her. "You didn't have the _right_! If there's _any_ chance to save him, there sure as _hell_ isn't one now! Erwin will prevent it! He hates the turned ones, _especially_ if they're mine!"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes. And maybe…"

She paused and walked to the door. "…maybe it's for the best that he doesn't live."

Then, she left, her heels clicking down the hall. Eren didn't have to move before Jean followed after her.

"She's right, you know." Jean shrugged. "We're born like this. He's…" Jean's eyes wandered behind Eren to Levi's sleeping form, and he closed his eyes. "…he's just an abomination."

The room was then empty. Eren was left as the only one standing, letting their fear-induced words settle into the darkest crevice of his mind. He knew it would eat him away during the night, but for now, he didn't have any choice. He grabbed his coat, threw on his shoes and dashed out the door.

~*-0-*~~*-0-*~~*-0-*~

Levi didn't remember walking down the stairs. He didn't remember wandering down the hall or even leaving the bed. But he stood in the foyer, standing by the door, when he regained a sense of consciousness.

Where was Eren?

Against instinct, Levi rushed to the front doors and slammed them open. The rain had stopped and the air smelled fresh. Water droplets still rolled down the windows and blanketed the grass.

He, fortunately, didn't feel too cold.

Vance walked up behind him, standing solemnly next to him as the two stared out into the darkness. The sky to the east was a lighter shade of oceanic blue – sunrise was here.

"Where did Eren go?" Levi asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the main entrance to the mansion's property.

Vance sighed. "He left three hours ago, and hasn't returned." The butler looked down at Levi curiously. "Interestingly enough, you had been standing in that same spot in the foyer for over two hours – as if you knew he had left."

Levi was shocked to here that, but he shook it off. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Sir," Vance said, catching Levi's attention. The two looked at each other, eye to eye, for the first time. "Vampires do not sleep walk, sir." Levi nodded, sighing at Vance's serious and skeptic tone. It seemed as if the man was _afraid _of Levi more than anything.

"I understand that." was all that Levi said, before he could hear the sound of a horse's hooves. Eren's mare came into view, he on her back, a book in his hand. As soon as he was close, Levi leapt down the staircase and flew across the stone path, meeting Eren halfway.

"Where did you go!?" Levi snapped. "You just left me alone!?"

Eren dismounted the horse and passed the reins to Vance, who led the chocolate mare back to the stables.

Eren passed the book to Levi. "I found this," he stated, a smile ghosted on his lips. "I think I can save you."

Levi looked between him and the leather-bound book, which was falling apart and ripping at the seams. "Save me from what?" he inquired, flipping open the yellowed pages and skimming the text. It talked about random ailments and horrible things that all forms of monsters could have – ranging from werewolves and special fleas to banshees and the flu.

"I'm going to save you from Trance." Eren announced.

Creepily enough, as soon as Eren said it, Levi had turned to the page on the specific disease. He frowned as he read aloud;

"Half-Vampire Illness – Trance. Founded in 331 A.D., Trance, named after the trance-like state, is when human turned vampire hosts experience a range of symptoms resulted from the inner battle between species."

He glanced up at Eren, concern covering his face.

"The illness is presented by sleepwalking in the early stages, starting off the psychological and mental breakdown, then changing abruptly to physical symptoms such as fever, headache, coughing _human_ blood, and the total inability to perform the simplest tasks.

On further note, the disease once again changes it's course for the final stages; resulting in the three D's, Delusions, Destructiveness, and eventually…"

Levi stopped reading, the book slipping from his hands and flipping in mid-air, falling face-down to the stone road. Hopelessness gripped him, squeezing his chest and making him want to cry. He sighed, looking down at the book's back. He didn't want to finish reading.

"…and eventually death…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now Levi knows the truth. Bummer…**

**So I'm planning on updating rapid-fire over the weekend, and then disappearing during the rest of next week because I have finals Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, and that's gonna make me wanna cry.**

**Fuck me. I'm so screwed.**

**And I just need to get this off my chest…**

…**I HATE putting in those page breaks. I hate, hate, HATE page breaks when writing Fanfiction. It's just so stressful for some reason. Idk.**

**Sorry. I needed to say that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading boos! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have major plans for this fic…**

**basically…I think I'm gonna start making Levi a certified badass and there's gonna be so much fluffy shit. 3**

Chapter Nine: Cut the Wire

* * *

><p>Eren reached down, picking up the book, the pages dampened by rainwater. He flipped it to face him and turned to the back of the leather-bound. All the while, Levi was standing was a blank expression, unsure of what to do.<p>

"Like I said before, I think I can fix this." Eren said, knocking Levi out of his reverie. "Look it says it here…"

Eren pointed to the text, and Levi skimmed over the words. After a moment, he looked up at Eren, insecurity and a harsh unsure pang making him shrug.

"That's too dangerous…" he mumbled. "…and you don't even know if it'll work."

Eren smiled. "It's worth a shot."

Levi looked up at his gaze. He was scared – that much was obvious. But sincerity was jumbled up in his emotions as well.

Stepping on his tip-toes, Levi planted a gentle kiss on Eren's cheek, which came to a surprise to the brunette.

"It's not worth it." Levi said, rubbing his arms. "You'll die. _Perminatley_."

Eren leaned down, placing his hands on his shoulders. "It'll be worth it."

It shocked Levi enough to make him gasp – _him, worth something?_ But he shook his head quickly and closed his eyes. A wave of extreme fatigue rolling over him. He leaned forward, his head resting on Eren's shoulder. "I'm really _that_ important to you?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah…yeah, you are."

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

Jean slammed his fist on the table. "No _fucking _way! You don't have the guts!"

Eren crossed his arms and cocked his head to the right, testing Jean and his statement. "Oh, really? You don't think I'll do it?"

Mikasa stepped in. "Not at all. Besides, I can't let you do that."

Jean grabbed the book from Eren's hands and flipped to the page, reading aloud the specific part;

"The most popular rumor of curing Trance is to either sacrifice the one with the illness and attempt to 'purify' one, returning them to human form," He paused, rolling his eyes. He slammed the book shut. "Or one could kill a _god damned Duke!_"

Levi cringed.

He wasn't as stupid as some would take him for – he knew what a Duke was, or at least what they were in human's terms, so they must be important _and_ strong if the label states;

_DO NOT ATTEMPT UNLESS ONE IS PREPARED FOR DEATH_

Fantastic…

Jean tossed the book to the other side of the study, going around the desk to meet Eren face to face. "You're one stupid little shit if you think you can kill Erwin."

Eren shrugged. "Well, he's not the _only_ Duke in the world."

Jean grabbed him by the collar. "Yeah? Well, he's the only one _in this country_! You _would die_ for that half-y?"

The shorter of the two nodded in agreement and he slapped away Jean's hands. "You're a coward, Kirstein. I don't think there's a person on this god forsaken planet that _doesn't _know that."

Mikasa stepped forward. "And I believe you're smarter than that! Erwin will _slaughter you_, probably kill the little runt before, though." She turned to Levi, who was glaring daggers at her.

"You will die! And hell, I'll bring the snack and drink to watch it! Just tell me when and where, I want to see your dumbass being thrown to the ground for good!" Jean screamed.

Eren bolted forward, slamming his forehead against Jean's, the two growling at each other like wild animals. "Say that again, you fucking horse-faced piece of-"

Levi stomped towards them and quickly nudged Eren in his side, ramming the brunette into the side of his desk. He took Eren's place in staring down Jean – or rather, staring him _up_.

"You need to keep your _mouth shut_. What does it matter to you what Eren does?" Levi snapped.

Jean towered over him. "What would you know, bean sprout? You've known him four days, yeah, well I've known him _for decades_! He's not your friend, kid. You hardly know him!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You're just pissed 'cuz Eren will beat the shit out of this…_Erwin_."

"You're mad because you know you're nothing more than Eren's _bitch_."

Levi threw the first punch, knocking Jean backward and into the wall. Despite his size, he was incredibly strong. He marched over to the duo-haired boy and kicked him in the chest, but he didn't remove his foot.

"Don't break a sweat," Levi snarled. "I'm not letting him go, anyway."

Eren, Jean and Mikasa were stunned into silence. Levi removed his foot and looked over at Eren, who was more hurt and shocked.

"I can't let you do that. I don't know who this person is, but if you die, for someone like me…I can't let that happen."

Eren's jaw dropped. "I have to!"

"No you don't." Levi muttered. "You don't have to-" Suddenly, Levi's breath hitched and he dropped to his knees, coughing and struggling to breathe. Eren pushed Mikasa from his path and kneeled down next to him.

Levi covered his mouth, gripping Eren's arm, trying to recover from the onset attack. When he finally regained his senses and stopped coughing, his hand came away stained red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may be done for tonight. But I'm gonna definitely update tomorrow…**

**And I think I jinxed myself because I had to pUT IN ANOTHER PAGE BREAK AJKSFNASLKJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not even gonna explain. Just understand that I have the WORST karma EVER.**

**I know this chapter's short, just bare with me...**

Chapter Ten: Halt!

* * *

><p>"I'm fine…really…"<p>

"No you're not!"

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning back against the sofa. He wanted nothing more than to sink far enough that he'd fall into the cushiony seat and disappear from his troubles. Eren gently grabbed his chin and jerked his head to the side, exposing his twin bite holes, which were bleeding slightly, barely anything to worry about – well, it wouldn't be a worry for a human – but vampires shouldn't bleed red.

"Eren, I'm okay." Levi attempted to tell him for the umpteenth time, but Eren wasn't accepting such a rudimentary statement filled with duplicity. He was _far_ from fine.

Quickly, Eren pushed a wad of bandages against the bleeding wounds and he sighed out of frustration and worry. "This is bad…" he whispered under his breath. Levi wanted to nod, to agree, to say that he was lying and that nothing was fine. He was _terrified_. But he had to act strong for Eren, to keep him grounded long enough to help him.

Because Eren could do anything in Levi's eyes. To Levi, Eren was something pure – clumsy and candid – but he was sacred, like the wings of an angel. Something no man was made to touch.

That was what Levi thought of Eren as…a knight in shining armor.

And he trusted him to fix this…

"I trust you." Levi stated bluntly, surprising Eren, as well as Jean and Mikasa, who stood in the back of the room. "I trust you to fix this, Eren."

Jean rubbed his jaw. "You're both batshit insane."

He gained the glare of Eren and the frown of Levi. He shrugged and continued to let them speak.

"I _will_ fix this…" Eren sighed. "…by killing Erwin."

Mikasa stepped forward. "There _has_ to be another way. Something else we can do to save him." Eren stared down at the floor, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes narrowed. Levi could practically _see_ the gears in his head ticking, working to find a solution that didn't spell death for either party.

Jean cracked his neck leisurely. His lack of anxiety and comfortable acts made Eren's eye twitch. _Damn horse_. Eren thought.

Levi closed his eyes. His whole body ached, as if he were trampled by a horse. But nonetheless, he managed to up at Eren. His eyes threatened to close again at any moment. "Eren, if there's no other way, then…" He took in a deep, shaky breath. "…then I won't do it." he rasped. He meant for the statement to sound serious, but it just came out weakened and constricted with pain.

Eren took note of that. "You're hurting?" he questioned, taking hold of Levi by the shoulders. He pulled them close together. "Where?"

"It's sort of…everywhere…" Levi mumbled. As much as he tried, his eyes flickered close and his forehead bumped against Eren's. "…I'm all right." It didn't sound convincing at all.

Eren cringed. "Just hang on a little while longer, okay?" He waited for confirmation, but Levi didn't respond. Eren could feel the heat radiating off of him – his skin was hot to the touch – a serious fever…

He leaned Levi back so he lay back on the sofa. He was so incredibly small – it was almost funny – he only took up half of the sofa's seating, curling in on himself. Eren gently lifted his head and wiggled a pillow under him. He caught himself dwindling, rubbing his thumb across Levi's pale cheek, over his lips, which were dry from dehydration – he hadn't drank any blood since turning.

"Hey, Eren," He spun around and glared at Jean.

"Y-You shouldn't get…ya know…attached…" Jean muttered. "He's gonna die either way, Jaeger. You can't kill Erwin, you're going on a wild goose chase."

Eren shook his head. He looked back at Levi and instantly his whole expression softened, his eyes practically smiling, lips curled into a sweet grin. Watching Levi sleep was incredibly peaceful to him.

"I won't lose." Eren states confidently. He pulls himself up and opens the door to the study, lingering in between the room and the hallway. "Mikasa, please, stay here and look after him. Jean…you too. I'll be back soon. I'll trade Erwin's soul for Levi's, and he'll be okay."

He didn't wait for their responses. He was already halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Repeat after me kids!**

**LAUREN. IS. SUCH. TRASH! I **_**am**_** such trash.**

**I can't update worth shit. Damn Comcast. Whatever…**

**Sorry for that, guys!**

**Lol I love how I call myself trash like every A/N for every chapter. Oh well whatever, I have the self esteem of fucking Eren so…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO DOACookiMonstr FOR BEING WEIRD AND MOTIVATIONAL! AND SPECIAL THANKS TO LITERALLY EVERY FUCKING PERSON FOR BARING WITH ME AND MY BAD UPDATE TIME!**

**Tack så mycket, min vänner!**

Chapter Eleven: The Cost of Life

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

It burned at Eren's ears – that constant, endless ringing – white noise was all he could hear. He glanced over at the grandfather clock to his right, its pendulum still and gears stiff. As he walked further into the Smith manor, his footsteps echoed like a titan's, bouncing off the polished walls and glistening floors.

"Eren Jaeger, I knew you'd come for me."

Eren didn't show a hint of surprise as he over at Erwin, who slunk in the shadows of the main room. His reflection shadowed tall in the checkered black-and-white tiles.

"Is he dead yet?" Erwin snapped, a clear expression of delight ridden on that god _damned_ face. Eren played along, smirking and choking out a breathy laugh.

"Not yet." Eren pictured himself tearing that _fucking_ smile off of Erwin Smith's _stupid_ face. He stayed still where he stood, matching the house around him, which whistled in amusement as wind blew through the opened doors. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, strong enough to snap bones and crush wood.

It pissed Eren off even more. He clenched a fist, and Erwin watched as he did, his eyes flickering between his hand and his sea eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Erwin asked innocently. His eyes narrowed, sharp like daggers, and his voice dropped to the floor. "Or do you simply want me dead to trade my soul." It wasn't a question.

Both men knew that.

Eren bolted forward, leapt skyward and brought his leg crashing down on Erwin's head. However, the man blocked in the nick of time, his arms criss-crossing over each other to absorb Eren's drop kick.

He thrust upward, tossing the brunette back. Eren skidded to a stop. He didn't break a sweat…

…but neither did Erwin Smith.

The tall blonde charged, faster than anything Eren had seen before, and grabbed him by his dark brown hair, tightening into a painful hold that made Eren yelp. Eren grabbed Erwin's wrist with both hands and kicked up, knocking the older man in the chest.

While Erwin staggered backward, Eren dropped flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him temporarily. Hands rolled back flat, he performed a swift kip-up, and landed himself into a squatting position, before straightening himself and standing upright. He let out a heavy breath of air.

"We can play this game, Eren…" Erwin spat. "…I don't care about you or your boyfriend's wellbeing. But understand this,"

He moved forward once more, but Eren was more alert this time around, and he jumped back before Erwin's fist connected with his face, brushing just past his nose.

Erwin whole left side twitched with anticipation and anger. "I will _kill_ you!" he finished, loudly, practically screaming it.

He advanced on Eren, throwing punches and timed moves, stringing them together in a blur of horror. Eren barely was able to dodge. For Erwin, it didn't take much to make such complex combinations of attacks, but Eren was hardly keeping up, taking all his concentration to veer out of the way and anticipate the next move.

He screwed up.

Eren was thrown back by a powerful punch to his eyes, blinding him. Erwin lashed out and his heavy boot connected with Eren's shin. His leg snapped under pressure, a sickening crunch breaking the momentary silence followed by an agonized guttural cry.

Eren curled in on himself as he held the mutilated, broken limb, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He gritted his teeth, swallowed the pain, and shot up, balancing on his good leg while throwing hits at Erwin.

The older man was moving as if Eren wasn't even _trying_ to hit him. His eyes were cold and he looked bored and almost disappointed.

"This is dull, Eren." Erwin grumbled. He caught Eren's fist, twisted his wrist, and pinned his whole right arm behind his back within a blink of an eye. Erwin's big frame pressed up against Eren as his other hand wrapped around Eren's slim throat. His fingers cut into the skin and were already beginning to leave impressions.

"Do you remember this?" Erwin asked, his voice soft yet curious. "Back then, all those years?"

Eren shuddered as Erwin leaned down, his head directly next to Eren's. The younger struggled and muffled a terrified scream, catching it before he could yell.

Erwin bit at the loose shirt Eren wore, tugging at the collar, before ripping it clean off. The fabric was torn like wet paper, his neck and shoulder exposed. Erwin squeezed his hold on both Eren's wrist and neck, making him tense up like a tightened bowstring.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Erwin took a deep breath and Eren gulped, his breaths becoming frantic and erratic as he struggled to think clearly – to not panic.

"Fuck off, Erwin…" he growled. Erwin smiled, fangs shining bright, as he sunk them into Eren's bite wounds. Eren shrieked and jerked away instantly, a knee jerk reaction to something that stirred bad memories.

"Do the others know?" Erwin questioned. Eren knew exactly what he was talking about. "Do they know that you aren't a pure blood either?"

The word rang in his ears. _Pureblood._ No, Eren Jaeger was not pure of blood as a Vampire. He was false –

–just like Levi.

Only he would never succumb to Trance, he never had to worry, because being bitten by a pureblood–

Erwin removed his fangs and released his hold on Eren. The brunette dropped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"You never lived with the fear of Trance…you never had to. _You_ should be thankful, you slimy brat." Erwin snarled. Eren could barely breathe.

Erwin stared down at the pitiful excuse of Eren Jaeger, before taking a step forward and gripping a fistful of his hair once more. This time, Eren was too weak to fight back and resist.

"There's another way." Eren's eyes widened at Erwin's words. "You can save that shit excuse of a vampire of yours." Erwin smiled. "But it'll cost you."

Eren swallowed. "W-What?" His eyelids felt like lead as he blinked multiple times just to keep them open and aware.

He dropped flat face-first on the floor when Erwin let go of him once more. "It's not just a Duke that will save Levi's life…" Erwin glared down at Eren. "…if he drinks the blood of a half-blood, it will save him as well."

Eren gasped.

"Eren Jaeger, will you sacrifice yourself for Levi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woooooahhh!**

**Heheh I enjoyed writing this one lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love this fic so much tbh…**

**So a lot of you had suggestions and I want to thank all of you for your awesome ideas wHICH ARE TOTALLY GONNA PLAY INTO THIS!**

Chapter Twelve: The Conditions

* * *

><p>Eren and Erwin stared at one another in silence. Eren, registering what had just been said, and Erwin, waiting for the response.<p>

Eren's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Erwin sighed and continued to talk. "If a turned drinks the blood of a Duke, they become a full vampire. And if they drink the blood of a turned, they revert back to a human. You, being turned by a Duke initially, had no need to think of this. It would never present itself as a problem for you.

But for others, this is an issue, obviously." he paused, looking down at Eren to see if he was paying attention. "If Levi drinks your blood, he will return back to his human self. The cost, however, is the same. If he drank my blood, he would have taken my soul and my state, a vampire, therefore killing me. But if he drinks your blood, he takes your half, your human state, which…in a sense…will kill you as well."

Eren blanched. "In a sense? What does that even mean?"

Erwin looked at him with almost pity, something in his eyes screamed '_Don't do this, Eren. You'll regret this. Don't do it!_' but Eren ignored, pushing for his answer. Erwin's eyes shot to the floor.

"You'll be incomplete. Now, you're half of a human, and half of a vampire. But if _he_ steals half of you…the human half…then you'll be half a vampire. Who knows what you'll do. You could kill him, you may even kill yourself. You'd become rabid, insane, a monster without conscience because _you are not whole_."

Eren couldn't process it. He couldn't take it in.

A sacrifice like that, was it worth it?

He cursed himself for asking that, and he punched himself in the head, much to Erwin's shock. He stared wide-eyed at Eren as he repeated the process over and over until Eren fell backward, limp and seemingly unconscious.

Erwin was about to kick him – literally – out of the mansion when he began to laugh. Hysterically. Obnoxiously, even, rolling onto his side, his eyes squeezed shut.

The fit stopped dead and he stared blankly ahead of him. "So I'm gonna die for him, is that what you're saying?"

Erwin, recovering from confusion, nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Eren nodded. "Alright then," He staggered to his feet, stumbling slightly. "Then I'll be off. Goodnight, Erwin." He made way for the door, still swung wide and open. Eren walked through the threshold and halted. He turned, facing the older man. "And goodbye, too, I guess…"

Guilt washed over Erwin. He furrowed his brow and nodded. "Goodbye to you, Eren Jaeger." As much as he hated to admit, he cared for Eren like a son. But then again…

…he should have never turned him in the first place.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

Eren made it back to his mansion, the lights all out except for one on the second floor – his bedroom, where the orange glow of candlelight spilled outside and stood out against the darkness surrounding him.

He froze halfway up the steps, faltering. This was the last time he would walk up these steps – sane – at least. What if he killed Levi in the process? What if it all goes wrong? What if it doesn't work? Worst of all–

–what if Levi disagrees and doesn't do it?

He dragged one foot after the other up the stairs and into the house. He passed Vance, who saw the clear distress on his master's face, and let him be, not knowing the truth. He made it into the hall when he heard Mikasa's voice. It was a soft, soothing tone, but most likely not for him.

The cooing was followed by a soft scream, a yelp, like a puppy being kicked. He knew that was Levi, and that burned him in the heart…if he _had_ a heart.

It was hard to hear Levi in pain. It made his skin crawl and chest feel like pins were biting into him, one by one, sinking into him. It _hurt_ to hear that sound.

But it only got louder as Eren approached the room. He tapped the door open and the room was presented. Mikasa, on her knees, whispering and hushing. Jean, turning away from the scene. Levi jerked in the bed, convulsing every few seconds, muttering unintelligible words and seizing in pain, his toes curling and fingers splaying wide against the bed sheets. His black hair was plastered against his pale, ashen skin, sheen with sweat. Mikasa, with a dampened towel, brushed it across his forehead and cheek, down his neck, murmuring innocent nothings, trying to calm him despite his state and unconsciousness.

She bolted upright when she saw Eren sneaking into the room, eyes fixed on Levi.

"He…we couldn't do anything." Mikasa fumbled over her words as she tried to explain. "He just…we…Jean carried him, but…"

Eren held a hand up and she stopped. She sniffled lightly. "I'm so sorry, Eren."

Jean, still avoiding to look at Levi, watched Eren walk to his bedside. "Did you kill Erwin? Did you get his blood?"

Eren shook his head. Jean cursed and slammed his head against the wall.

"Then what are you gonna do?!" he shouted. Mikasa tried to shush him, but he only screamed louder. "He's dead anyway, Mikasa! Why the _fuck_ should I shut up for a half-dead piece of shit like that, _huh_!?"

His words hurt Eren, but not as badly as seeing Levi in such condition.

"C-Could you guys…" Eren forced an anxious lump down his throat. "…give me a minute?"

Mikasa obeyed, and Jean, after some mumbling, followed her. The door slammed shut behind them.

Eren took Levi's hand in his own. He was shaking, as if he was in the midst of a snowstorm – and in his own way, he was in a storm of his own. Eren squeezed lightly. "Levi…you need to open your eyes. You need to wake up." Eren leaned forward. "Please…I'm begging you. Look at me."

Nothing. No response followed. Eren fought against the tears as he released Levi's hand and stared at his own palm, flexing his fingers before digging them into his own flesh. To his surprise, the blood came out black, but once it surfaced, it turned into a beautiful red. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't believe in a god…" He closed his eyes and squeezed harder on his hand. "…but please, please, _please_, make this work…_please_."

He looked back at Levi as he brought his hand over Levi's mouth. He pressed his wound to Levi's lips and waited.

It didn't take long before Levi's eyes fluttered open, hazy and clouded. He must have tasted the blood, because he jarred back and hit the headboard. His breaths came in quick and shallow, he looked blind by how foggy his irises were, but he knew…

"W-Why are…you…" He folded over, coughing, gasping. Eren moved to help, but he swatted his hand away. "_Why_!?"

It was a question full of desperation and hurt. Eren smiled softly, and Levi's breath hitched as tears built up in his eyes.

"You…are you…going to be okay?" Levi asked. He swayed slightly and Eren jumped onto the bed, catching him and pulling him up. "…Will you live, too?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah…" he lied. He tried to sound as convincing as possible. It must have worked, thought not surprising, because Levi looked at him in the eyes and grinned.

"You'll be all right, too?" Levi confirmed. Eren once again, nodded. His throat constricted. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Levi leaned close and pecked him lightly on the lips, a feather light kiss. Eren pushed forward for more, knowing it was his last, but when his tongue found its way into Levi's warm mouth, all he tasted was blood. He pulled back and Levi frowned.

"Sorry…I've been coughing it up all day."

Eren laughed quietly, beads now rolling down his cheeks, criss crossing and leaving light streaks. Levi pressed their foreheads together.

"Maybe later…" Levi whispered. "…once we're all better."

Eren's eyes went wide and it took all he had not to scream. To cry out and beg for them to stay together forever.

Life, just simply, was not that sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm gonna have to end it here because this chapter is getting TOO LONG and besides…the good stuff is later…*winks***

**Raise your hand if you feel like crying because ERERI!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Thirteen: Repentance

* * *

><p>It was peaceful. He hardly felt a thing as Levi sunk his fangs into his neck. He could feel the life draining away, though. He could <em>feel<em> his _sanity_ drifting off.

_This is it…_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _This is the end…shit._

He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi, twisting his fingers through that perfect hair once more, his hand brushing over the soft, creamy smooth skin on the back of his neck.

His breaths became jagged like shattered glass as he focused, staying calm. He began to shake, his vision going dark though he knew his eyes were open. Everything became dull in his eyes, as if clouds of dark mist shrouded the room. He could hear everything, the sound of Levi drinking his blood, the soft ticking of the clock downstairs, the crickets and owls outside, the sound of a _heartbeat_.

It was Levi's. He could tell.

A gentle, soft drumming that slowly grew louder with every drink of blood. The sharpness of his fangs began to fade, his teeth retreating back to their normal size. He felt warmer, and Eren pressed him closer, feeling the blood running throughout his body, swimming under his touch. He gained color to his skin – not pale like porcelain, but like flesh, like a _human's_.

"L-Levi…" he gasped, inhaling sharply. Levi slowly pulled away.

Eren smiled painfully. He looked just as innocent and beautiful as the day he first saw him.

The day he first _chose_ him to be _his_.

Eren choked suddenly, coughing quietly while sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Levi didn't speak. He pulled Eren to look at him in the eyes.

Those gorgeous, dark blue eyes, the shade of thunderclouds. He'd miss that the most.

"I'm so sorry!" Eren rasped, whimpering. He screamed quietly, choking on more tears. He pulled Levi into a tight hug – by then, Levi understood.

He lied.

"What…what's wrong? What did you do?" Levi pulled away, fear engraved in every one of his features. "What did _I_ do?"

The darkness was pulling Eren in, faster than anything he'd ever felt before. It was eating him alive, drowning him, surrounding him. He swayed and dropped off the bed, hitting the floor hard.

He couldn't see anything, and barely heard Levi shouting his name, didn't feel his warm, human touch as he shook him. Words couldn't form. Everything was fading.

_I'm sorry…_ he wanted to say. _I lied. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, this isn't the end. We've got a few more chapters to go. I wouldn't just drop you here. But here's your cliffhanger for tonight!**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short. It's building.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So it's been a while…oops.**

**My computer (it's a couple of years old so…) deleted ALL of my documents. Sure, there was this fic in there, but my school work and my book I was writing, all were deleted. Even my dad, who's a computer genius, couldn't recover it. I don't even know what happened, he tried to explain it to me but I didn't understand.**

**So I had to try and scrap everything together from all my works, and all my other fics that I was planning to post vanished, and it was just very, very, VERY stressful, as you can imagine.**

**This is the last chapter in the series, unfortunately. But I AM writing a new Ereri AU, so if you like that shit then go check it out once it comes out? xD**

**Thankyou ALL for reading this and sticking with me all this way! You are each of you fabulous and lovely and omg. Thanks so much! 3**

Chapter Fourteen: You Can See Me

* * *

><p>Eren dropped to the floor with a sickening thud, and Levi followed after him, landing on the floor next to him and kneeling over him as he stared aimlessly in front of him. He was caught in a daze, and no matter how much Levi shook him and called his name, he wouldn't wake.<p>

At first, Levi called for help, but when nobody came, he tried to get Eren to come back to reality, but nothing would work. A dread feeling of hopelessness made him break down and pull Eren into his arms, sobbing and continuously asking him to wake up.

"Please get up." he begged for the umpteenth time, rocking back and forth slowly and staring Eren in the eyes. He was completely unresponsive. Levi didn't even know if he was alive.

That is, until he blinked.

Levi's eyes widened. His breath stopped dead and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Eren! You-"

He felt a sudden stab of pain, one that made him scream and pull himself away from the vampire. His hands covered his stomach where it hurt, and as he dragged his hand away, he realized

_He…stabbed me?_

Levi pulled himself to his feet. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, barely a scratch. But Eren stood as well, fangs bared and eyes soulless, like the Eren he knew had been severed from his body.

This wasn't Eren…

…this was a monster.

Levi stumbled out of the way when Eren charged him, lashing out and growling like a beast.

Claws swiped at him and teeth nipped at his neck. When he was cornered, sporting scratches and teeth marks, Levi sank to the floor. Eren followed and gripped his hair with a fierce bout, meaning to do harm. He strained not to scream out when Eren bit into his shoulder like an animal, tearing at the skin and flesh and tugging upwards.

He was going to rip him apart.

"E-Eren! STOP!" Levi shoved him back and Eren hit the floor for only a breathless moment before he snapped upward and ran at him again, blood dripping off his chin and staining the carpet.

Levi placed his hand over the fresh wound, which stung on contact.

When Eren charged at him again, he panicked, truly scared, his heart hammering in his chest. He scrambled away and pulled the desk in between the two. He grabbed quills and books and began to throw them wildly, trying to get Eren to stay away.

"Eren! Get a DAMN HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he screamed as he catapulted more random items. Eren slithered over the desktop and grabbed Levi by the arms, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there.

Levi tried to swing him off, but to no avail. Long fingers stronger than iron bars wrapped around Levi's throat and squeezed. Eren looked satisfied and he shrieked, tightening his grip.

Levi's hand patted down the floor around him for anything. He looked from the corner of his eye and spotted a sword, but it was rusty and old, riddled with spiders who made it their new home. Swiftly, he grabbed it and slammed the hilt into the side of Eren's head, knocking him over.

He jumped to his feet and stood on the opposite side of the room. Levi unsheathed the sword after a few rage-induced attempts, and soon the blade was out. It looked like a relic, older than anything he'd seen.

"I won't kill you," Levi breathed, wielding the weapon with both hands. Eren turned to him, his neck snapping unnaturally and eyes wide with insanity. Levi cringed. "Don't make me kill you…"

Eren ran at him, and at the same time, Levi jabbed the sword forward. He felt it make contact with Eren's body…

At first, silence rang in his ears. But there was the sound of a drop, a small spot on the carpet. Then, as if someone spilled a glass of water, blood splattered everywhere, dyeing the floor in red. Levi stared down, then back up at Eren, who's eyes were now clear - the same crystal green and blue that looked like jewels. They were open and terrified. Levi sighed.

He was back…

Then, he coughed, and crimson spilled from the corners of his mouth. Eren gasped and pulled his hand from Levi's stomach, painfully, but Levi didn't make a sound as he dropped to the floor.

Eren could only stare, frozen, paralyzed in place as he watched the life drain from Levi all too quickly. There wasn't time to say goodbye…

Levi gasped and choked on the blood, taking in a few more breaths. Eren knelt down beside him, but when he rolled him onto his back, his irises had gone dark, dull, losing their shine of life. His skin was ashen and grey, death lingering over him like a shadow.

"Wait…" Eren breathed. He couldn't help but look at the massive hole in his chest. "…stop it…this isn't…"

He heard the door creek open behind him, and Eren spun around, tears rolling down the sides of his face, mixing with Levi's blood which spotted his cheeks.

Erwin towered in the doorway, looking down at Levi with a form of sympathy, while he glared at Eren with disgust.

"You though you knew what it was to be undead," the blonde whispered. His voice was low, quiet, and dangerously close to breaking and lashing out at him. "You thought you understood what it was like to be a vampire. Congratulations. Now you do…"

Erwin strode over, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him to his feet. Eren instantly fought back, clawing at him and reaching for Levi.

"…once you lose someone close to you, you understand what it's like to never die. Whether your hand takes their life, or it's time, you still end up killing them."

Eren was dragged from the room kicking and screaming. He passed Vance in the hallway. Erwin told his butler to "clean up the filthy mess" that Levi was as Eren was taken from his own home.

His whole world went dark as he was brought outside. The rain had now turned to snow, covering the world around him in white.

But all he could see was black.

A dark, never-ending black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm making a epilogue. Don't worry…**

**Though, I'm not bringing Levi back. Sorry folks…**

**You do NOT understand how HARD it was for me to kill my baby. Omg…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is the epilogue that just wraps up everything. Btw I suck at endings so…**

Epilogue: Shadow of Time

* * *

><p><em>January 28<em>_th__, Berlin, Germany, 2015_

Eren clung to the rusted sword in his hands as he glanced down at the gravestone at his feet. The name had worn away and the engravings vanished after hundreds of years of weathering and time.

"I'm back…" Eren sighed. He knelt down next to the grave and leaned against it. It was like sitting next to Levi again. The sword, which had been used to bring him back, now sat in his lap, his arms crossed over it.

"Erwin told me the truth today. He said he put that sword there…under my bed. Apparently he knew it would bring me back."

He paused, choking down the bad memory and suppressing a sob.

"He told me it was my father's. He had to use it on my mom. She was just like me. And in the end, they were both killed…" He tried to think of his parents' faces, but static only came up, blank and void static. "…he told me that the sword can only save those who feel. If they are both unloving of the other, they will both die. But if one truly loves the other, then the other will live…"

Eren looked up at the clouds which passed overhead. All around him was the country of Germany, and Berlin thrived below, where he sat on the hill. All his years he'd protected the hill where he buried Levi Ackerman…

"…what I'm getting at…" he started, swallowing a lump in his throat. "…what I'm saying is that you truly loved me, isn't that right? I was saved because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. But I wasn't willing to for you. I became a monster because I wasn't sure…I hesitated with my feelings for you."

His eyes trailed down at the stone and he smiled, but it was a forced smile, sadness made his skin crawl and burned his whole body like fire. "But I'm sure now. I would have spent my life with you if I could…and I would trade myself for you any day."

Tears fell and Eren gritted his teeth, hugging his knees to his chest. "But I can't go with you now. You went somewhere I can't follow. Monsters don't go to heaven… I can't ever be with you…"

He bit his hand, trying not to scream with a painful agony that stung like nothing he'd felt before.

Loneliness. The knowledge he'd never, ever, see Levi again. Ever. It was over. Forever.

He hated that word. Forever.

"I don't want to be immortal!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. "I don't want to be alone."

He pitched forward, curling in on himself. The sword lay a few feet away, out of his reach.

"Don't go somewhere where I can't follow you, Levi…" His eyes closed, and he felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He took deep breath. His whole body went slack as he felt the world around him thrive while he slowly died.

"Don't go-…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. Currently sobbing rn…**

**You can interpret the end however you'd like. That was kind of the plan…**

**God I am so sad…**


End file.
